Mario Party Extreme
Mario Party Extreme is a Mario Party game. The game boasts 27 playable characters. Characters Default Mario Luigi Princess Peach Princess Daisy Yoshi Birdo Donkey Kong Toad Unlockable Toadette Goob Princess Bluebell Princess Rosalina Geno Mallow King Boo Prince Boo Queen Boo Princess Boo Princess Lavender Princess Jodie Princess Lucy Princess Bubblegum Princess Molly Bob Toad-Ella Toad-Edward Mushroom-Bot Non-Playable Goomba Koopa Troopa Mary Toadsworth Koopa Kid Bowser Boards Default Princess Peach's Castle Luigi's Mansion Toad's Factory Unlockable Chain Chomp Garden Under-Water World Bowser's Castle Minigames Free-For-All Nitro Find That Toad! - You have to find the matching Toad as seen on the picture in the middle. For example - you could be trying to find a Purple Toad with a Diamond pattern on his head or a Yellow Toadette with a square pattern on her head. The first player to find the correct toad/toadette wins! Cuttin Hair - A Toad with a lot of hair will come onto your screen. You have to cut all his hair off. The first player to cut off all their Toad's hair wins! Cheep Cheep Racing - You have to go to Princess Peach's castle! But the castle is surrounded by water! That means you have to race to the castle on a Cheep Cheep! The first player to ride the Cheep Cheep to the castle wins! Feed-a me, Mario! - There are ten bits of food. You have to feed your character (like Daisy, Toadette, Luigi, Prince Boo...) five bits of food. The food they want will come up in a thought bubble and if you give them the wrong food you will lose a point! Drag the right food to them and you'll get a point! Watch out! In the last 20 seconds (the game lasts for 60 seconds) Bowser will take away one piece of food! If the food he takes away is the food your character wanted, you will lose a point! The first player to give their character all five bits of food that they wanted wins! Feed-a me, Mario is a pun on Mario's famous saying "It's a me, Mario!" Little Toad, Little Toad - A little Toad is crying. You have to give them something to cheer him up. He will tell you what he wants in a little speech bubble, kind of like Feed-a me, Mario!. The first player to cheer up the crying Toad wins! Daisy's Dance Class - Press the right controls to do the right dance! If you press the wrong controls you will mess up your dance and lose a point. If you press the right controls you will do a perfect dance a win a point! The person with the most points wins! Sherlock Bones - Help the Dry Bones detective find Bowser and Bowser Jr. Look in different places. Press A to choose a place to look. Dry Bones will ask you if your sure and you can press Yes or No. The first player to find Bowser and Bowser Jr. wins! Sherlock Bones is a pun on the famous detective character Sherlock Holmes.